Voice of an Angel: The Aftermath
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Tess and Andrew help nurse Monica back to health after her ordeal with the Irish coffee. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. I do however own the words to "Into His Hands." If anyone wants to use them, please send me a PM and ask me first.  
Thanks!

God loves you

A/N: This is probably my only TBAA story where Andrew plays a huge role. It is also my only TBAA story where Gloria DOES NOT appear. This is just my idea of how "Voice of an Angel" would have continued.

"Voice of an Angel: The Aftermath"

Monica sighed as she tried her best to get some sleep. Tess had ordered her to bed after the assignment with Alice had ended. Even though Monica wasn't that tired, she knew she had to obey Tess. She knew she had made a huge mistake in drinking more than one cup of the Irish coffee. She was truly sorry for letting her love for coffee get the better of her.

As Monica lay there, Tess appeared. She gave her angel girl a sympathetic look. While she was still disappointed that Monica had allowed her love of coffee to cloud her judgment, she was aware that the alcohol part hadn't been her fault.

"How are you feeling, angel girl?" Tess asked. She sat down on the edge of the bed and combed her fingers through Monica's auburn hair.

Monica shrugged as she tried to ignore the pain in her head and stomach. She had felt fine earlier, but now it felt like her Human form was working against her.

"Monica? Are you okay, baby?" Tess inquired, hoping her angel girl would give her a straight forward answer this time.

Monica was about to answer when she cringed in pain.

"I'll take that as a no." Tess affirmed. She put a hand through Monica's hair as she tried to think of how to help her angel girl feel better. She hated seeing Monica like this, but the elder angel took comfort in the fact that it wouldn't last long.

Just then, Monica whimpered, making Tess glance down at her. She saw that Monica's hand was on her stomach and it looked like she was in pain.

"Honey, what is it?" Tess asked, her voice full of compassion and sincere concern. She wanted to help Monica through this as best she could.

"Tess, it hurts!" Monica whimpered, breaking Tess's heart.

"All right, it's gonna be okay. Here, why don't we see if some water will help." With that, Tess was about to get up, when Andrew appeared.

"How is she?" Andrew asked, concern in his voice. HE felt bad for his friend of the last five years. He knew the Irish angel hadn't meant to do it and now she was suffering for her mistake.

Tess shook her head helplessly.

"We need to let this run its course, angel boy." Tess told him. "There's not much we can do. But there is one thing you can do to help."

"Name it." Andrew said, ready to do whatever he could to help his dear friend.

"You can get me a cup of water. I want to see if it will help Monica feel better."

"Water, got it. I'll be right back." With that, Andrew left. He returned moments later with the liquid Tess had requested. HE handed the cup to her and she proceeded to help Monica sit up in order to drink it.

Monica's stomach and head protested greatly to the movement, making it almost impossible for her to keep her eyes open, let alone drink the water Tess was holding out to her.

"Come on, angel girl. This might help you." Tess told her. "You only have to drink some of it."

"Tess, it hurts too much! Please, I need to lay back down." Monica begged. Her Irish lilt was laced with pain and it broke both angels hearts to see their Monica going through this.

"I know it does, angel girl. I know. You can lay down right after you drink some water. I promise." Tess bargained, hoping Monica would try.

Monica whimpered slightly as more pain surged through her stomach. Despite the fact that her stomach was churning a mile a minute, she did feel a wee bit thirsty. Maybe the water would help.

Taking a deep breath, Monica let Tess bring the cup to her lips.

No sooner did the water enter Monica's system, the Irish angel regretted her decision. She tried to ignore the pain as it ripped through her stomach, making her almost cry out.

"There." Tess said, unaware of the distress her case worker was going through at the moment. "Now, let's get you comfortable and then you can…" Tess's voice trailed off when she heard the way Monica was breathing. "Ms. Wings?" Tess questioned, a worried expression crossing her face, "angel girl, what's wrong?"

Monica tried her best to answer Tess, but it was hard. She was feeling terrible and she didn't know how much longer her stomach was going to tolerate the water.

"Tess…Tess, I…I don't feel…" Monica's voice trailed off as she clapped a hand to her mouth.

Tess got the message loud and clear. She left Monica's side and retrieved the waste basket that was sitting by the dresser.

Returning to the bed, Tess sat down on the edge of it and helped Monica to sit up again. SHE knew it was killing her 'angel girl, but she had to do it.

"Tess, I feel terrible!" Monica cried, tears of pain streaming down her face.

"I know you do, baby, I know. But you're gonna be all right. Andrew and I are gonna take care of you." Tess then looked around and noticed that Andrew was nowhere to be found. SHE was about to question his whereabouts, but was interrupted as Monica heaved, bringing up the contents of her stomach.

After repeating the action twice more, Monica was in pain and just wanted to sleep.

"I think your Human form might be allergic to alcohol too." Tess guessed, patting Monica's shoulder gently.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Monica quipped, trying to lighten the mood a wee bit.

Tess chuckled, despite herself.

"No comments from the peanut gallery."

Monica swallowed hard just then, but nothing happened.

"Tess, please, don't mention food." The Irish angel begged, her voice full of pain.

"I'm sorry, angel girl." Tess apologized. She started stroking Monica's hair once again. "Just try and get some sleep, honey. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Monica mumbled something, but Tess couldn't make it out. It appeared that Monica was already heading for dreamland.

Just then, Andrew appeared. He tried to give Tess an innocent smile, but the superior angel didn't buy it for a second.

"Hey Tess, how is she?" Andrew asked, his voice full of sincere concern.

"Don't you "hey Tess" me, angel boy." Tess retorted. "Where were you?"

Andrew shrugged.

"Out."

"Out where?" Tess pressed, her free hand on her left hip. She narrowed her eyes at the angel of death.

"I was getting some stuff for Monica. I figured she wouldn't be able to keep any water down, so I got this." He produced a jug of Ginger ale and some saltine crackers.

Tess's stern look vanished almost completely when she saw what Andrew had purchased.

"Angel boy, you're amazing, you know that." Tess commented, giving him a smile. "Monica just fell asleep, but when she wakes up, I'll see if she can drink some."

Andrew grinned.

"And you thought I was out getting into trouble." He said, feigning hurt. "I'm hurt."

"Oh, stop being over dramatic." Tess ordered, but Andrew could see the corners of her mouth twitching.

Andrew chuckled softly. He sat down near Monica's bed and gazed at his friend worriedly.

"I hope she's gonna be okay." He said, worry in his emerald green orbs.

Tess sighed.

"Our angel girl's gonna be fine. She just won't ever drink Irish coffee again. Come to think of it, she might not drink any type of coffee for a long time."

Andrew nodded in agreement. He understood what Tess was getting at.

Just then, Monica's brown eyes started to flutter open. She whimpered in pain as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was still feeling bad. The pain and nausea was what had woken her. The latter was stronger at the moment, making Monica cringe in pain.

"Hey, angel girl." Tess greeted, her voice soft and full of nothing but love and compassion for her case worker who she viewed as her own. "How are you feeling? Andrew's back."

Andrew gave the Irish angel a friendly smile.

"I bought you a treat." He told her.

Monica grimaced at the mention of the word before a small whimper escaped her lips. She gazed at Tess, pain and tears in her eyes.

"What is it, baby?" Tess asked, her hand coming to rest on Monica's shoulder. "Are you still hurting?"

"Aye." Monica replied, her Irish lilt soft and laced with pain.

Tess sighed. She was about to suggest for Monica to try drinking some Ginger ale, but thought better of it when she saw Monica's right hand fly to her mouth once again.

"I got her, Tess." Andrew said. He was at Monica's side within seconds. He picked her up gently but quickly and carried her to the bathroom.

Tess followed close behind, wanting to help her 'angel girl in any way she could.

Once there, the angel of death placed his shaking friend upon the floor and held her auburn hair back as she brought up the contents of her stomach again.

"It's okay, Monica, it's okay. You're all right." Andrew assured her. He started rubbing her shoulder as she heaved once again.

"Remind me to assign you to the next track star we're assigned to." Tess quipped. She was standing in the doorway watching Andrew care for their friend.

Andrew rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Monica.

The Irish angel was breathing hard, trying not to throw up again. She was losing the battle rather quickly, but she was determined to gain control of whatever was making her feel so terrible.

"Monica? Monica, it's okay, honey. Don't fight it." Andrew advised. "Believe me, I've been there before. I know what it's like. The best thing you can do is just let whatever's going to happen happen. You'll feel better afterwards. I promise. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Tess."

"Andrew's right, angel girl. We're gonna stay right here with you. You're gonna be all right." Tess assured her. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, one hand on Monica's other shoulder.

"But it hurts so much!" Monica cried, making Andrew's heart break.

"I know it does, sweetheart." Tess soothed. "I know. But you'll feel better soon."

Monica didn't have time to answer due to the nausea feeling growing unbearable. She leaned over and heaved for the fifth time that night. She was in tears now and wanting nothing more than to lie down.

"That's it," Andrew coaxed, rubbing her shoulder, "just let it come. You're gonna be okay. We're both here with you."

It took Monica ten minutes, but her stomach finally calmed down. She still felt nauseous, but Andrew assured her it would pass soon.

"Are you okay for me to move you?" He asked, not wanting to cause his dear friend anymore pain.

Monica nodded.

"Aye, I think so." She said, her voice tired and full of exhaustion.

"All right. Here we go." With that, Andrew picked Monica up and carried her back to bed. He laid her down gently and Tess tucked the covers around her.

"Tess, can you sing to me, please?" Monica asked, her eyes starting to close.

"I sure will, angel girl. What will it be? I'll sing anything you want. It's totally your choice." Tess told her, sitting down beside the Irish angel. She started stroking Monica's hair before planting a motherly kiss on her left cheek.

"Into His Hands, please?" Monica requested. Her voice was soft and Tess could tell she was close to sleep.

"You got it, angel girl." With that, Tess started to sing the song Monica had requested.

"put everything you are

Into His hands

All He created you for

You'll soon understand

Your dreams and hopes

Will take flight

He'll take you

Further than you planned

But to make that miracle

Come true

He must work in you

You must put everything you are

Into His hands

His plan for you may not be clear

And you might be confused

Don't doubt yourself

Just keep the faith

He knows what you can do

If you try your best

And keep the faith

All you need to do is trust Him

And you'll win the race

If you put everything you are

Into His hands

All He created you for

You'll soon understand

Your dreams and hopes

Will take flight

He'll take you

Further than you planned

But to make that miracle

Come true

He must work in you

He knows who you are

He knows what you can do

You need to trust Him

And He'll see you through

Put everything you are

Into His hands

All He created you for

And you'll soon understand

His plan will be revealed

In His perfect time

If you give everything to Him

He'll make your spirit shine

Yes if you give it all to Him

He'll make your spirit shine

By the time Tess was done the song, Monica had fallen back to sleep. She smiled down at her angel girl and put a hand through her hair.

"I love you, angel girl. Sweet dreams, honey." With that, Tess watched Monica sleep. She prayed Monica would feel better soon. But if there was one thing Tess knew, it was that they were all in the Father's care and there was no safer place to be…

A wee bit later, Monica awoke, feeling a little better. Her head wasn't hurting as much and her stomach felt less queasy. She sighed with relief as she opened her eyes and saw Tess sitting beside her bed.

"Hey, Ms. Wings. How are you feeling?" Tess asked. She gave Monica a gentle smile.

Monica shrugged.

"A wee bit better." She replied.

Tess smiled.

"I'm glad. Do you want to try drinking some Ginger ale? Andrew bought it for you."

Monica smiled at the thought of Andrew's kindness towards her.

"I'll try." Monica decided.

"All right. Let me get it." With that, Tess got up to retrieve the drink. She returned two minutes later with a cup and handed it to Monica.

The Irish angel took a sip and then another. The drink felt good on her sore throat and her stomach seemed to like it as well.

"So what do you think?" Tess asked, knowing Monica had never drunken Ginger ale before.

"It's good." Monica commented. "It tastes…" Her voice trailed off as she swallowed hard. "Tess…I…I feel like I'm gonna…" Monica's voice trailed off as her breathing started to quicken.

Tess was at her side in seconds. She put the trash can in front of her and tried to keep her calm.

Just then, Andrew appeared. He saw the scene in front of him and immediately tried to help.

"What happened?" Andrew asked, coming over and sitting on Monica's left. He started rubbing her shoulder before holding her hair back.

Tess shook her head.

"Your plan didn't work." Tess told him, dryly.

Andrew ignored Tess's comment as he turned his attention to his distraught friend. He noticed that Monica was having some sort of trouble.

"Monica, what is it, sweetie?" He asked, wanting to do anything he could to help her feel better.

"I…I don't know…" Monica said, honestly. She leaned over as she felt the nausea grow. "I drank some of that Ginger ale and I started feelin' nauseous, but…but there's nothin' there. It hurts!" She whimpered, referring to her stomach.

Andrew's heart was breaking for her. He wanted to take Monica's pain away, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was help her endure it.

"Monica, it's okay. Listen, I'm going to try and help you. It's not going to be easy, but you need to trust me, okay?" Andrew said, knowing Monica wouldn't have any problems doing that.

Monica nodded. She went to lean over again, but Andrew stopped her. He pulled her into his arms and guided her head to rest on his right shoulder. He started stroking her hair and Tess gave him a questioning look.

"Close your eyes and just try to relax." Andrew instructed. "It's okay. Trust me."

Monica nodded. She obeyed Andrew without a second thought. She trusted him like she trusted Tess. SHE knew he would never hurt her on purpose and he was just trying to help.

Taking a deep breath, Monica tried her best to do as the angel of death had instructed.

"That's it. Good job. There you go. Do you feel better now?" Andrew asked, his hand combing through her auburn hair lovingly.

Monica nodded.

"A wee bit."

"I'm glad." Andrew replied. He kissed her cheek affectionately before helping her to lay back down.

As Monica's head hit the pillow, she reached out for Tess's hand and Tess gave her 'angel girl what she needed.

Once Monica was sound asleep again, Tess turned her attention back to Andrew.

"How did you know it was dry heaves?" Tess asked, impressed. "I thought she was going to get sick again."

Andrew nodded.

"Well, first of all, nothing was coming up. Secondly, she was fighting to breathe normally after she did it. Besides, I've had experience with alcohol not agreeing with me, so I know what she was going through."

Tess narrowed her eyes.

"You did, did you? Care to fill me in, angel boy?"

Andrew winked and shook his head.

"Maybe some other time. Right now, Monica needs you and I need to get to my next assignment. " With that, Andrew bent down and pecked Monica on the cheek before taking off.

Tess had half a mind to yell for Andrew to get his 'little halo back there, but she didn't want to wake Monica.

Shaking her head, Tess sat by Monica's side, praying she would feel better soon. Something told Tess that the worst was over with. But if there was one thing Tess was sure of, it was that Monica would think twice before drinking any alcoholic beverage again.

But Tess knew Monica. Her angel girl was level headed most of the time and she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

As Tess glanced down at Monica, she smiled lovingly before gazing Heavenward.

"Father, thank you so much for trusting me to train Monica to do your work. I love her so much and I know she's in your hands. We're all in your hands and there's no safer place to be. Please, help her feel better soon."

THE END


End file.
